It's easier to run
by E.DelaMer
Summary: Sequel zu I love you still and again


A/N: Dies ist die Fortsetzung zu „I love you still and again". Ich hätte nie gedacht eine zu schreiben, wenn ich nicht von einigen Leuten darum gebeten wurde doch noch  ein Happy End für die beiden zu schreiben. Und das habe ich nun hiermit. Ich war mit dieser FFso schnell fertig wie noch nie. Deshalb danke ich den ganzen Leuten, die mir so positiv auf diese Story geantwortet haben! Ich danke auch meinen Beta Readern Daniel und Candra. Knutsch!

Viel Spaß beim lesen…!

A/N 2: In Kursiv sind Hannahs Gedanken beschrieben, der Rest ist der normale Ablauf.

_* Kazoom *_

_Was war das?_

_Ein unendlich schmerzhafter Schock durchfuhr mich._

_Ich versuchte zu atmen, doch da war etwas, das mich stoppte. Als säße etwas auf meinem_

_Brustkorb, dass mich daran hinderte Luft zu holen._

_Ich wollte um Hilfe schreien, doch wie schreit man ohne Luft?_

_* Kazoom *_

_Dieses Mal war es noch stärker und alles was ich sehen konnte war Dunkelheit._

_Panik breitete sich in mir aus._

_Was war hier nur los?_

_„Hannah?" Es erklang eine Stimme. Doch woher? Sie war so weit weg. Ich wollte zu ihr, war sie doch das Einzige, was außer der stillen Dunkelheit und den Schmerzen da war._

_„Hörst du mich?"_

_Ich konzentrierte mich nun vollkommen auf diese Stimme, die mir vertraut erschien, ich wollte sie irgendwie erreichen._

_* Kazoom*_

Jack beobachtete mit Schrecken, wie sich Hannahs Körper bei jedem Stromstoß aufbäumte. Sich gegen den kräftigen Schlag zu wehren schien. Doch ihr Herz schlug nun wieder, das war doch ein Fortschritt, nur wie lange würde es schlagen. Das war nun schon der dritte Herzstillstand, den sie überlebt hatte. Erst am Unfallort, dann im Krankenwagen und noch einmal im Krankenhaus. Er stand an der Tür zum Notfall Operationssaal. Ständig drängten ihn Krankenschwestern zur Seite, sich ihren Weg in den Saal bahnend. Mit Blutgetränkten Kleidern lehnte er sich ohnmächtig an den Türrahmen um etwas Halt zu finden und beobachtete einfach hilflos, wie Ärzte und Schwestern an und in ihr arbeiteten um sie zu retten.

Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen, hinter denen sich die Szene immer und immer wieder wiederholte, die ihn in dieses Krankenhaus gebracht hatte.

Sie hatten sie gerade von einander verabschiedet und seine Blicke folgten ihr, als sie zu ihrem Auto zurückging, mit dem Gefühl, dass für ihn endlich wieder eine gute Zeit beginnen würde. Zu Recht wie er fand. Er hatte es sich verdient. Er war nun wieder an der Reihe glücklich zu sein.

Und dann? Dann wurde sie von einem Auto angefahren.

„Nein!" Hatte er noch geschrieen, vergebens. Doch es war schon zu spät

Das Auto hatte sie mit voller Wucht erfasst und schleuderte sie über das Fahrzeug, nachdem ihr Körper die Windschutzscheibe zertrümmert hatte.

Leblos fiel sie hinter dem Auto zu Boden.

Er rannt so schnell er konnte zu Hannah. „Oh Gott, nein. Bitte, Gott nein!" Er warf sich neben sie auf die Straße, auf der sich nun schon eine kleine Lache Blut zu sammeln begann. Seine Stirn, sein Gesicht durch den Anblick schmerzhaft verformt. Nicht wissend, was er nun machen sollte legte er zögernd seinen Kopf auf ihr Brust um zu hören, ob ihr Herz noch schlug. Währenddessen war der Fahrer, mit angeschlagener Stirn, zu den beiden Personen hinter seinem Auto geschwankt. „Ich habe sie nicht gesehen!", murmelte er fast abwesend vor sich her, als er Hannah gesehen hatte.

„Ihr Herz schlägt nicht mehr!", sagte Jack, die Augen plötzlich weit aufgerissen.

„Ich habe sie nicht gesehen, sie war auf einmal da!", wiederholte der Fahrer.

„Rufen sie einen Arzt!", schrie Jack zu dem Mann oder zu einem der nun ankommenden Passanten, Nachbarn und Schaulustigen. Ihm war es egal, Hauptsache war, dass irgendjemand einen Krankenwagen rief.

Er begann mit einer Herzmassage, obwohl er nicht wusste, ob es das Richtige war, es hätten immerhin einige Rippen gebrochen sein können. Aber er musste doch etwas machen. Und wenn es das Falsche war.

„Ruf doch jemand einen Krankenwagen!", schrie er erneut, während er dabei war ihr Herz zum Schlagen zu bringen. „Tu mir das nicht an!", flüsterte er, mehr zu sich als zu Hannah. „Du darfst nicht auch noch sterben!"

Mund zu Mund Beatmung, dann weiter massieren, sagte er sich und beugte sich runter zu ihrem Mund.

„Es ist ein Krankenwagen auf dem Weg!", rief eine Person aus dem Hintergrund, und Jack fiel ein Stein, wenn auch nur ein kleiner, vom Herzen.

Wenige Minuten später, oder waren es Stunden, Jack wusste es nicht mehr, kam der Notarzt an.

„Halte durch!", sagte er, als er den Rettungskräften half sie auf die Trage zu heben.

So war er in die Notaufnahme des Colorado Springs Krankenhauses gekommen. Erschöpft rieb er sich die Augen, mit Daumen und Zeigefinger.

Krankenhäuser machten das immer mit ihm.

„Mr…?"

Jack sah auf und entdeckte einen jungen Arzt neben sich, der aus der Tür getreten war, der Kittel rot beschmiert.

„O'Neill!", vollendete er die Begrüßung des Doktors.

„Sie kamen mit ihr her?"

Er nickte nur, blickte in den Raum und sah zu seiner Erleichterung, dass der Monitor regelmäßig ausschlug.

„Wie geht es ihr?"

„Wir konnten sie soweit stabilisieren. Sie hat schwere innere Verletzungen, deshalb muss sie auch so schnell wie möglich in den OP. Außerdem…" Der Arzt stockte kurz und Jack wurde gleich wieder aufmerksam. „Außerdem liegt sie im Koma. Wir können noch nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, woran es liegt. Aber wir vermuten, dass bei dem Zusammenstoß einige Adern im Gehirn geplatzt sind und  nun einen Überdruck im Schädel verursachen. Wir hoffen diesen Druck abbauen zu können."

Jack konnte sich vorstellen was los war, hatte er doch nun schon lange Jahre und viele Besuche in der Krankenstation zugebracht, sonst hätte er das Fraiserische Gerede des Arztes nicht entschlüsseln können. Jack atmete aus.

„Mr. O'Neill, haben sie eine Möglichkeit die Verwandten von Mrs. Sawyer zu verständigen?"

Er überlegte kurz nickte dann aber.

„Ruhen sie sich besser aus, es wird einige Zeit dauern, bis sie aus dem OP wiederkommt."

_„Hallo?", rief ich. Meine Stimme hallte in der Dunkelheit._

_Keine Antwort._

_Ich drehte mich in alle Richtungen, immer auf der Suche nach der Quelle der Stimme oder irgendetwas, dass mich davon abhielt vollkommen in Panik zu geraten. Aber da alles in tiefes Schwarz gehüllt war, kam es nicht darauf an, in welche Richtung ich sah._

_„Hannah!", flüsterte es plötzlich hinter meinem Rücken und so schnell ich konnte wandte ich mich der Stimme zu. Plötzlich erstrahlte alles in gleißend weißem Licht. Ich musste mir sogar die Hand vor die Augen halten, bis sie sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten._

_Ein junger Mann, in weiß beige gefärbten Laken, lächelte mich an. _

_„Hallo?", fragte ich unsicher. Ich kannte ihn nicht, aber seine Stimme klang nett und er sah auch nett aus. Er hatte merkwürdig geflochtene Zöpfe, in einige waren weiße und goldene Bänder eingearbeitet._

_„Wer bist du?" Skeptisch blickte ich ihn an, doch er lachte mich nur kurz  an, sah auf den Boden, wenn da einer war, sah aber sofort wieder auf._

_„Sagen wir mal, dass ich ein Freund von Jack bin!"_

Es war nun Nacht, tiefe schwarze Nacht, nicht nur wegen der fehlenden Sonne, sondern auch wegen dem wie sich Jack im Moment fühlte. Hannah wurde vor drei Stunden aus dem OP in ein Zimmer gebracht, in dem sie in Ruhe aufwachen konnte, wenn sie es denn überhaupt tat. Zum Glück hatte es keine Komplikationen gegeben, sonst hätte Jack selbst Beruhigungsmittel bekommen müssen. Seit dieser Zeit saß er auf einem dieser unglaublich ungemütlichen Krankenhausstühle. Eine freundliche, Serienreife Krankenschwester gab ihm irgendwann eine Decke, damit er wenigstens nicht fror, solange er dort war.

Er hatte mittlerweile auf der Basis angerufen, gesagt, dass er sich einen oder sogar mehrere Tage frei nehmen würde, und dass jemand die Eltern von Hannah ausfindig machen sollte. Als hochrangiger Colonel hatte er solche Privilegien. Insbesondere, wenn der General, unter dem man diente ein verständnisvoller Mann war, der sein Herz am richtigen Fleck trug. Natürlich hatte das seine Freunde und Kameraden auf den Plan gerufen, die gleich ihre Hilfe und ihren Beistand angeboten hatte. Er wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte, also antwortete er nur mit „Danke!" und legte auf.

Er hätte wissen sollen, dass sie sich nicht so einfach abservieren ließen. Eine gute Stunde später standen sie vor dem Zimmer in dem Hannah lag und Jack neben ihrem Bett Wache hielt.

„Jack?", fragte Sam vorsichtig, als sie an der Tür klopfte und den leicht eingenickten Colonel weckte. Mit Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht rieb er sich seinen Nacken, der Aufgrund der ungünstigen Schlafposition auf dem Stuhl doch begonnen hatte sich zu verspannen.

„Hi!", grummelte er.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Daniel vorsichtig.

„Autounfall!" Backflash und Jack kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Oh!", platzte es aus Sam heraus.

„Ja!" Jack schüttelte den Kopf. In einem stoischen Ton fügte er hinzu: „Sie liegt im Koma."

Er ließ seinen Kopf einen Moment in seinen Händen ruhen.

Jacks Gedanken rasten.

Er blickte wieder auf und betrachtete die an Schläuche und Monitore angeschlossene leblos wirkende Form in dem Bett vor sich. Ihr Brustkorb bewegte sich gleichmäßig auf und ab, doch er wusste, dass die Bewegung sobald erlischen könnte. Ohne die Maschine würde sie sterben. Jack kannte diesen Anblick. Wie oft hatte er Daniel, Sam so gesehen? Genauso, wie seinen Charlie und er wusste nicht, ob er es ein weiteres Mal ertragen könnte, diese Szene, das Warten und Bangen, die Enttäuschung, den Verlust.

Er sprang auf und verließ den Raum. „Ich brauche frische Luft!", war alles mit dem er seine Freunde fragend zurückließ.

Wie in einem Rausch entkam er der Stille, die mit merkwürdigen, piependen Geräuschen gefüllt war, und trat durch die Tür ins Freie.

Draußen angekommen holte er so tief Luft, bis seine Lunge von der Nachtkälte schmerzte. Ihm war dieser Schmerz lieber, als der, den er tief in sich fühlte. Einsamkeit, Hilflosigkeit, Angst.

Er ging die Straße weiter hinauf. Sein einziger Gedanke war: ‚Weg!'

Nach einigen Minuten stoppte er, zitternd. Ob von der Nachtluft oder einfach, weil er so schreckliche Angst hatte, wollte er nicht weiter ergründen.

Aber die Gedanken finden dich, ob du es nun willst oder nicht!

Er war nicht bereit wieder einen Menschen zu verlieren. Ihm war klar, dass er Hannah nicht wirklich kannte und, dass es zwischen ihnen erst begonnen hatte. Aber das war das Schreckliche daran, dass er genau wusste, dass er mehr wollte, als nur zu beginnen. Er wollte fortfahren, sie jeden Tag mehr kennen lernen, bis er sich einbildete alles zu wissen, nur um herauszufinden, dass da noch viel mehr war, was sich zu wissen lohnt. Mit ihr hatte er sich das erste Mal seit einer langen Zeit wieder wohl gefühlt. Nicht nur, dass sie ihm das Gefühl gab, jünger und attraktiv zu sein, er wollte einfach mit ihr zusammen sein.

„Sir?", rief Sams Stimme.

Enttäuscht und erleichtert nicht mehr mit seinen Gedanken alleine zu sein, drehte er sich in ihre Richtung.

„Geht es ihnen gut, Sir?", fragte sie besorgt, als sie ihn erreicht hatte und nun neben ihm stand.

Jack setzte sich auf eine nahe gelegene Parkbank und schüttelte den Kopf. Die Ellenbogen auf die Oberschenkel gestützt, blickte er gen Boden.

Sam setzte sich neben ihn. Sie hatte Jack schon lange nicht mehr so gesehen. Eigentlich hatte sie ihn noch nie so gesehen.

Sie saßen einige Momente still nebeneinander.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das noch einmal schaffe!", sagte er plötzlich und durchbrach die peinliche Sprachlosigkeit beider.

Sie blickte ihn an. „Was?", fragte sie.

Er strich sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht und durch die Haare. „Das Warten!" Er stoppte einen Moment. „Jemanden zu verlieren."

Sam nickte verständnisvoll. Es war sicher nicht leicht, jemanden nach so langer Zeit endlich wiederzusehen, Kontakt aufzunehmen und diesen jemand dann beinahe durch einen Unfall zu verlieren.

„Ich hätte mich einfach nicht zu früh freuen dürfen. Ich habe es verhext!", bemerkte er sarkastisch, mehr zu sich als zu Sam, aber sie hatte es dennoch gehört. Stirnrunzelnd schaute sie ihn an. „Was meinen sie?"

„Ich dachte wirklich, ich wäre langsam wieder an der Reihe gewesen glücklich zu sein!", erklärte er, stemmte sich von der Bank ab und hinterließ einen verwirrten Major, der langsam zu begreifen schien, warum es Jack so traf.

„Ich kann das nicht mehr!"

_Es verging eine kleine Ewigkeit in der wir uns nur ansahen._

_„Ich habe hier jemanden, der dich sehen will.", sagte der junge Mann dann irgendwann freundlich._

_Ich runzelte die Stirn. Wer würde mich denn hier sehen wollen. Wo auch immer hier war._

_„Wer denn?"_

_Plötzlich hörte ich schnell näher kommende Fußschritte. Ich drehte mich zu ihnen um und wurde von jemanden umgerissen und zu Boden gebracht._

_Ich sah auf und entdeckte ein Gesicht, dass ich in zehn Millionen Jahren wiedererkannt aber nie gedacht hätte es je wieder zu sehen. „Charlie?"_

_Jungen Arme schlangen sich um meinen Hals und ungläubig legte ich meine Arme um seinen relativ kleinen Körper. „Charlie!" Wiederholte ich, dieses Mal jedoch sicherer, nun da ich ihn wirklich halten  und spüren konnte. Ich drückte ihn fest an mich, schloss die Augen und hielt ihn einfach. „Ich habe dich vermisst!", flüsterte er. Überwältigt, überrascht und gerührt musste ich mich zusammen reißen nicht zu weinen oder ihn noch fester an mich zu drücken. „Ich dich auch!", war alles, was ich antworten konnte._

_Nach wenigen, viel zu kurzen Momenten ließ ich ihn wieder los, mich wieder vom Boden zu erheben und vor ihn zustellen._

_„Warum zeigst du ihn mir?", fragte ich den jungen Mann mit den Zöpfen hinter mir, der das Treffen freudig beobachtete, ohne meine Augen von Charlie, der mich frech angrinste, abzuwenden._

_„Ich bin noch nicht fertig!", sagte er. „Ich bin noch nicht fertig!", wiederholte er, dieses Mal flüsternd._

_Verwirrt drehte ich mich zu ihm um und entdeckte an seiner Stelle: „Mom? Dad?"_

_Ohne einen Moment zu zögern, ohne einen Moment zu denken stürzte ich mich nach vorne und umarmte beide, warf mich zwischen sie und hielt sie ganz fest und ganz nah. Ich hielt sie so fest ich konnte. Nun war ich nicht mehr in der Lage meine Tränen zurückzuhalten. „Ich habe euch so vermisst!", weinte ich in die Schulter meines Dads. Sie legten ihr Arme um mich. Ich fühlte mich so wohl. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich sie je wieder sehen würde. Es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit, seit ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Und nun sah ich sie wieder. Ich würde sie nie wieder gehen lassen. Ich wollte für immer bei ihnen bleiben._

Als Jack zurück in Hannahs Zimmer kam, war es bis auf Hannah verlassen. Sie lag noch immer da, so wie er sie verlassen hatte.

„Jack?", fragte Daniels Stimme unsicher.

Jack drehte seinen Kopf in Daniels Richtung, um zu zeigen, dass er zu hört.

„Wir haben gerade einen Anruf erhalten, es ging um Hannahs Eltern." Damit hatte er Jacks Aufmerksamkeit erregt.

„Sie werden nicht kommen können, da sie vor zwei Jahren bei einem Autounfall gestorben sind." Jack konnte sich Aufgrund der Ironie einen Lacher nicht verkneifen.

„Danke!", sagte er und wandte sich wieder von Daniel ab, der immer noch in der Tür stand und von da an völlig von Jack ignoriert wurde.

Schweren Herzens blickte er sie an. Er dachte er hätte sich entschieden, doch es war falsch. In der letzten halbe Stunde hatte er versucht sich klar zu werden, was das alles hier für ihn bedeuten könnte. Wenn sie nicht mehr aus dem Koma erwachen würde. Viel Leid, viel Trauer und Einsamkeit. Er wollte all das nicht schon wieder durchmachen. Er hatte es schon zu oft getan. Doch nun, da er sie wieder sah war er sich nicht mehr so sicher. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihrem Bett. Er atmete tief ein, schloss die Augen und begann, obwohl er sich ziemlich blöd vorkam, zu reden: „Hannah, das hier ist nicht was ich geplant hatte." Er musste kurz lachen. Natürlich hatte er das nicht geplant. „Ich wollte dich besser kennen lernen, ich wollte mit dir eine schöne Zeit verbringen, fischen gehen, Hockey spielen und na du weißt schon." Verlegen wedelte er mit den Händen vor sich her. „Du warst doch meine Eintrittskarte in Glück! Du kannst mich doch nicht jetzt schon wieder verlassen. Du bist doch gerade erst zu mir gekommen."

„Hannah?", fragte der Junge Mann. Widerwillig löste ich mich von meinen Eltern und drehte mich zu seiner Stimme. Ich wischte mir die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

_„Du musst nun wieder zurück!", sagte er mit ernstem Ton._

_„Was…nein, ich gehe hier ganz sicher nicht weg!" Empört blickte ich ihn an. Wie konnte er von mir verlangen das zu tun?_

„Weißt du, ich war schon kurz davor zu gehen. Es ist einfacher vor dem Schmerz davon zulaufen. Glaub mir, ich weiß es. Es ist einfacher zu rennen!" Er sah auf den Boden.

„Wenn du willst, dass ich wieder von hier verschwinde, warum hast du mir denn dann meine Eltern gezeigt, und warum hast du mir Charlie gebracht."

_Er lächelte mich an, mit einem Ausdruck, als wollte er sagen: „Du weißt doch gar nicht worum es hier geht!" Und das wusste ich auch nicht. „Bitte, erkläre es mir!", flehte ich ihn verzweifelt._

_„Ich wollte dir nur zeigen, dass es ihnen gut geht, dass du sie wiedersehen wirst, wenn deine Zeit gekommen ist. Aber das ist sie nicht, und das weißt du auch. Du hörst es sogar!"_

_„Ich habe erkannt…", flüsterte es aus der Ferne. Wer war das? Ich lauschte angestrengt um die Stimme besser hören zu können. „Ich habe erkannt, dass ich dich brauche…jetzt…hier bei mir."_

_Jack? Ich drehte mich einmal um mich selbst, um zu sehen, ob er auch hier war. Er war es nicht. „Jack?", rief ich nach ihm, aber ich erhielt keine Antwort._

_„Ich kann dir keine Versprechungen machen…und das will ich auch nicht!" Er war immer deutlicher zu hören. „Jack!", schrie ich. „Warum hört er mich nicht?"_

_„Du musst erst aufwachen, damit er dich hören kann!"_

_Verzweifelt sah ich mich um. Ich wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte. _

_Ich sah meinen Eltern ins Gesicht. Sie nickten mir ermutigend zu. „Euch geht es wirklich gut?", fragte ich sie, eilig, flehend und ehrlich. „Uns geht es gut hier. Wirklich. Wir wollen dich noch nicht hier bei uns. Du brauchst noch etwas Zeit zum Leben.", sagte meine Mom und ich weinte beinahe wieder._

_„Ich will euch nicht schon wieder verlieren."_

_„Das tust du ja nicht. Du musst nur einige Zeit ohne uns auskommen!" Ich umarmte meine Mom und meinen Dad zum Abschied. „Ich liebe euch!", flüsterte ich ihnen zu._

_Ich wandte mich an Charlie: „Pass gut auf sie auf!", bat ich ihn mit einem Lächeln._

_Er nickte. „Und du auf meinen Dad! Ich weiß, dass du ihn gern hast und er dich auch." Leicht peinlich berührt nickte ich ebenfalls._

_„Grüß ihn von mir!"_

„Hannah, komm zurück zu mir!", bat er, seinen Kopf auf eine der ruhenden Hände Hannahs gelegt. Sie war warm., so schön warm. Er dachte an ihre letzte Nacht, die gestrige Nacht. Er verzweifelte, dass es erst einen Tag her war, dass sie sich für ihn entschieden hatte und dass es sich anfühlte, als wäre es schon eine Ewigkeit her. „Komm zurück!", flüsterte er.

Daniel, der noch immer unbemerkt an der Tür stand war verwundert und verzweifelt. So hatte er seinen Freund noch nie erlebt. Es war nicht einmal so wie auf Abydos, damals vor vielen Jahren, als sich Jack aufgegeben hatte, sich den Tod wünschte. Dieses Mal war es anders. Dieses Mal wollte er das Leben. Dennoch befürchtete Daniel, dass es wieder wie damals werden könnte, wenn Hannah wirklich nicht wieder ins volle Leben zurückkehren würde.

„Hey, alter Mann."

Jack sah auf. Er wandte sich Richtung Tür, wo er Daniel stehen sah. „Hast du etwas gesagt?" Daniel schüttelte den Kopf. Pause. „Wie lange stehst du eigentlich schon da?"  Verlegen zuckte Daniel mit den Schultern.

Er sah nun Hannah an, die noch immer regungslos auf ihrem Bett lag. Enttäuscht atmete er aus. Er hatte es sich so sehr gewünscht.

„Hörst du schon schlecht?"

Dieses Mal war die Stimme lauter und dieses Mal kam sie eindeutig von Hannah.

„Hannah!?", fragte Jack. Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Er strich sich nervös durch die Haare.

Langsam und mühsam öffnete sie die Augen.

„Wasser?", fragte sie. Jack nahm ein Glas, füllte es mit Wasser und senkte es zu ihrem Mund, wo er vorsichtig die Flüssigkeit hineinlaufen ließ. Sie schluckte es, wie es schien unter großer Anstrengung.

„Doc! Doc, sie ist aufgewacht.", rief Jack über seine Schulter in den Flur, ohne auch nur einmal seine Augen von Hannah abzuwenden.

Er trat wieder näher an das Bett heran wagte es aber nicht sie anzufassen. Er hatte Angst sie zu zerbrechen, etwas zu tun, das sie wieder von ihm nehmen könnte.

Alles was er tat war sie anzusehen, es ihren offenen Augen.

Der Arzt und mehrere Schwestern mit Geräten und irgendwelchen mit Flüssigkeiten gefüllten Beuteln stürzten ins Zimmer, versammelten sich um ihr Bett und dennoch behielt Jack sie jede Sekunde im Auge.

Einige Tage später…

„Hey, Schneewittchen. Wie geht es dir?", fragte Jack mit einem neckischen Grinsen im Gesicht, als er um die Ecke in Hannahs Zimmer bog und an ihrer offenen Tür klopfte.

„Diese blöden Ärzte , die sagen ich muss noch mindestens fünf Tage hier bleiben. Mir geht es doch gut!"

Jack musste lachen. Irgendwoher kannte er das.

„Ich kann dich sehr verstehen, aber du hast schwere innere Verletzungen und lagst im Koma. Ich denke die wissen schon, warum sie dich noch hier behalten. Gute Argumente haben sie jedenfalls." Jack zuckte mit den Schultern und trat nun ein, in der einen Hand einen Strauß Blumen. „Blumen?

„Ja, ich wollte mal was konventionelles, traditionelles versuchen." Er sah die Blumen an und dann wieder zu ihr. Sie nickte. „Steht dir!"

Er überreichte ihr den Strauß und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, auf dem er vor wenigen Tagen noch Wache gehalten hatte.

Gedanken verloren roch sie an den Blumen. „Sie sind wunderschön, danke!"

„Gern ge…", begann er, kam jedoch nicht weiter, als Hannah ihn unterbrach. Sie musste es ihm sagen, was sie gesehen hat. „Jack, ich…" Sie stoppte kurz und er wurde hellhörig. „Ich habe Charlie gesehen."

Verwundert blickte er auf. „Was?"

„Als ich im Koma lag, da habe ich Charlie gesehen. Und meine Mom und meinen Dad!" Sie lächelte, noch immer tief versunken in der Erinnerung. „Er hat sie mir gebracht und meinte, dass meine Zeit noch nicht gekommen sei, dass er sie mir nur gezeigt hat, um mich wissen zu lassen, dass es ihnen gut geht!" Nun schnellte ihr Gesicht zu Jack und sah ihm tief in seine braunen Augen, die nichts weiter als Verwirrung inne hielten. „Es geht ihm gut, da wo er jetzt ist, Jack. Er ist froh dort."

Er musste scharf einatmen. Wenn es doch nur wahr wäre, er wünschte es sich so sehr. Aber er glaubt nicht, dass sie ihn wirklich getroffen hatte. Sicher hatte sie nur geträumt. Wie oft wollte er Charlie fragen? Er dachte an die unzähligen Male, vor allem in der ersten Zeit nach Charlies Tod, bei denen er sich ein Leben nach dem Tod gewünscht hatte. Ein Leben in dem Charlie glücklich war und in dem es ihm gut ging. Jack presste die Augen zusammen, als die Erinnerungen an die nächtlichen Gebete wieder aufkamen. „Ich soll dich von ihm grüßen!", fügte sie leise hinzu.  
"Danke!", sagte er und öffnete wieder seine Augen, um Hannah in die ihren zu blicken.

Stille trat ein. Sie sahen sich nur an und sagten gar nichts.

„Wen meintest du eigentlich mit ‚er hat sie mir gebracht'?"

Hannahs Stirn runzelte sich, als sie nachdachte. „Er meint er sei ein Freund von dir."

Nun war es an Jack seine Stirn ebenfalls zu runzeln.

„Er trug so ein… Gewand, es war weiß und beige, und er hatte schwarze Zöpfe, dunkle Haut. Ich kannte ihn nicht, Aber wie gesagt schien er dich zu kennen."

Konnte es wahr sein? Die Beschreibung passte jedenfalls. Das war nicht möglich. Oder doch? Jack schmunzelte.

„Ohne ihn…ich weiß nicht, ob ich wieder aufgewacht wäre. Oder ohne dich!"

TBC 


End file.
